Secret Invasion Of Elementia
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The Kraang had form an alliance with HYDRA to conquer Planet Elementia. The Winx had discovered this and try to stop them but realize that they need help of the Avengers and Ninja Turtles. Note : This story is after the Winx met Avengers and TMNT and before the season 6 of Winx Club.
1. To Planet Elementia

The crossover story of Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

This is the story before the Season 6 of Winx Club.

Chapter 1 To Planet Elementia

At Crescent Island...

"ROARRR!"

Traag split lava out from it mouth to the Winx.

"Lava Jab!"Said Bloom and she's kick it to the Kraang Droids.

"Light Diamond!"Said Stella and she's throw it to Traag and explode it into pieces.

"YES!"Said Stella but then the broken body of Traag start to rebuild.

"Oh crud!"Said Stella

"Morphix Punch!"Said Aisha and she's throw it to three HYDRA Dreadnoughts.

"There are too many of the Kraang!"Said Tecna

"We need the Avengers and the Turtles!"Said Musa

"Agree! We have to retreat!"Said Flora

"Kraang Kraang need Kraang to send out the Scout Ships!"Said Kraang

The Scout Ships start to fly out from the Crescent Island and turn into Stealth Mode

and no anyone are see them and they split up and fly around the planet.

At Avengers Mansion...

"Not fair!"Said Donnie after he's play a chess lost to Spider-Man.

"But it's fair for me!"Said Spider-Man

"You are not the only one who is the genius guy at here Parker!"Said Donnie

"But you're more than a nerd. You're freak!"Said Spider-Man

"I am not a FREAK!"Shouted Donnie

"Donnatello you must-"Said Splinter and then the portal is open and the Winx are walk out from the portal.

"Winx Club!"Said Wasp

"What's going on Winx?!"Asked Iron Man

"The Kraang had secret invasion for Planet Elementia in the Magic Dimension."Said Bloom

"We need your help!"Said Stella

"The Kraang in the Magic Dimension?!"Asked Mikey

"And not at all..."Said Tecna and she's show the hologram of HYDRA soldiers that work with the Kraang.

"HYDRA!"said Captain America

"Oh great! The Kraang are team up with HYDRA! Can this get more worst?"Asked Raph

"Hope it's not."Said Musa

"But we have to do this as secret. So don't make people of the Elementia in fear."Said Flora

"Or even the protector od them, the Avatar."Said Bloom

"Like the seven Avatars of Vishnu?"Asked Hawkeye

"Umm... no."Said Stella

"Doesn't matter. We had to protect them."Said Bloom

"If the HYDRA are behind this. Count me in!"Said Captain America

"Wait! And who gonna watch the city while we gone?"Asked Iron Man

Few hours later...

"Hope that you guys can do this."Said Iron Man

"We are glad to help you."Said Falcon

"Take care of yourselves."Said Iceman

"We can watch the city."Said Doc Samson

"Bye-Bye!"Said Shadowcat

"So long!"Said Nightcrawler

"Elementia here we go!"Said Leonardo and Wasp 


	2. Welcome To Fire Nation

The crossover story of Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

This is the story before the Season 6 of Winx Club.

Chapter 2 Welcome To Fire Nation

The portal is open and the Winx, Avengers and the Turtles are arrive on Ember Island of Fire Nation.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Man

"Oh great!"Said Raph

"Sorry!"Said Stella

"Okay where are the Kraang and HYDRA?"Asked Iron Man

"On Crescent Island."Said Bloom

"So why you don't send us there?"Asked Splinter

"We need place that are not yet ruled by the Kraang and HYDRA."Said Aisha

"What do you mean anyway?"Asked Yellowjacket

"HYDRA has been already took controlled of some parts of the Earth Kingdom."Said Musa

"And they all are believe that the HYDRA is the terrorist organization of the Fire Nation that are not yet banned."Said Tecna

"We must stop them!"Said Iron Man

"Stop who?"Asked Zuko

"Now translation spell."Said Stella and she's cast the spell on the Turtles and the Avengers to communicate with the people of this planet.

"Who are you?"Asked Thor

"My name is Zuko, the Firelord of the Fire Nation and these are my friends. Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph."Said Zuko

"We heard you talked about HYDRA."Said Toph

"What do you known about these terrorists?"Asked Katara

"They're the evil organization that are wanted to conquer Earth and Elementia."Said Iron Man

"So it was our responsibility because that they're came from Earth. We had to stop them."Said Captain America

And then the ground start to quake and HYDRA-Bot walk out from the sea along with three HYDRA Dreadnoughts.

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Captain America and he's throw his shield to head of one of HYDRA Dreadnoughts and destroy it.

The HYDRA Soldiers climb down from robe from HYDRA-Bot and shoot laser to them. Iron Man fly up and grab one of them and throw into sea.

Hulk jump out and grab one HYDRA Dreadnought and throw it to Ms. marvel and she's shoot laser to it and destroy it.

Black Panther throw the vibraniums into cannon of HYDRA-Bot and destroy the cannon.

Raph and Leo run to two HYDRA Soldiers and kick them at faces fall on the ground. Mikey use his nunchucks hit at head of HYDRA Soldiers.

Donnie use his Bo-Staff hit at head of last HYDRA Dreadnought and activate the blade and poke it into it's head.

Hawkeye shoot his shocking arrows to the HYDRA Soldiers and shock them. Spider-Man shoot his web to two HYDRA Soldiers and drag them to hit each other.

Wasp shoot laser to the HYDRA Soldiers and Yellowjacket are punch them fall on the ground.

Metalhead and Vision shoot laser to eyes of HYDRA-Bot and Thor use his hammer hit at forehead of HYDRA-Bot and destroy it.

And then two Sleepers are rise up from the sea and walk forward to the beach.

"What are those things?"Asked Aang

"The Sleepers!"Said Captain America

"Sleepers?!"Asked Sokka

"The one of kind of giant robots of HYDRA."Said Iron Man and he's fly out with Vision, Ms. Marvel, Thor and Metalhead.

"Are you not gonna help them?"Asked Katara

"We wanted you all to see the powers of the Avengers and the Ninja Turtles."Said Musa

Metalhead and Vision shoot laser to againts laser from eyes of Sleeper and the laser of Sleeper turn back to itself and destroy itself.

Iron Man, Ms. Marvel combine their lasers with lightning of Thor and shoot it to the last Sleeper and destroy it.

"WOW!"Said Sokka and Toph

"That was awesome!"Said Aang

"COOL!"Said Katara

"Nice!"Said Zuko

"So... what do you think about the Avengers and Ninja Turtles?"Asked Stella

"AWESOME!"Said Sokka and Aang

"Can you tell your real identity to us?"Asked Katara

"Of course we can!"Said Wasp

At Crescent Island...

"The one known as the Avengers and the one known as the Turtles had arrive on Elementia."Said Kraang

"The invasion that known as the invasion of Elementia must not be distrub like the invasion that known as the invasion of Earth."Said Kraang

"If the Avengers and their friends think they can win HYDRA this time. They are wrong!"Said Red Skull 


	3. Sozin's Whisperer Part 1

The crossover story of Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

This is the story before the Season 6 of Winx Club.

Chapter 3 Sozin's Whisperer Part 1

At the Black Cliffs...

"BOOM!"

"Finally! I'm free!"Said Surtur

"ROARRR!"

"Soon I will rule this realm!"Said Surtur

At Fire Nation Royal Palace...

"Amazing adventures!"Said Sokka

"A floating-headed man with arms and legs of baby is very unthinkable!"Said Toph

"His name is M.O.D.O.C not floating-headed man."Said Iron Man

"The vibranium are so cool! What are they made from?"Asked Aang

"From the comet that fell on Earth from many thousands years ago."Said Black Panther

"Why you five are animals?"Asked Katara

"We accident hit with the mutagen of aliens from Dimension X."Said Raph

"Mutagen?"Asked Katara

"And what is the Dimension X?"Asked Zuko

"I think you don't want to know about that hideous dimension."Said Donnie

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Thor

"THOR!"Shouted Iron Man

"Thor what's going on?"Asked Wasp

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Winx

"Feel... like..."Said Bloom

"Magic..."Said Aisha

"Of Fire!"Said Stella

At the Black Cliffs...

"ROARRR!"

The Fire Demons and Fire Giants walk follow Surtur to Fire Nation Capital City.

"ROARRR!"

"After the hundred years. Time to open the way and conquer the Magic Dimension is come!"Said Surtur

"ROARRR!"

"Start with Elementia!"Said Surtur and he's use his Twilight Sword shoot fire to the Fire Sages Capital Temple.

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed People

At Fire Nation Royal Palace...

"SURTUR!"Shouted Thor and Bloom

"Surtur?"Asked Toph

"The Fire Giant who is the Demon King of Muspelheim, the Realm of Fire."Said Thor

"But you said your father, Odin had cut the Magic Dimension out from the Nine Worlds."Said Flora

"So how could they can be at here?"Asked Tecna

"Surtur like everything to burn. Maybe the Hundred Years War might the most possibility that why he and his army are here."Said Thor

"WHAT?! He can detect our fire?!"Asked Zuko

"Maybe. If has enough time and along with this planet had gate way to Niflheim. He can come here."Said Thor

"Niflheim?"Asked Aang

"The one of the Nine Worlds of Asgard, it's the kingdom of after life."Said Ms. Marvel

In the City...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!Screamed The Girls

"Hail for Fire Demons!"Said Surtur and he's shoot fire from his Twilight Sword to the Noodle Shop.

On the sky the two Kraang Scout Ships are watching the Fire Demons and Fire Giants invaded into the Fire Nation Capital City.

In the one of the Kraang Scout Ship...

"Kraang has reasonable for Kraang that Kraang think Kraang need to retreat."Said Kraang

"Kraang has an agreement in this like Kraang said to Kraang."Said Kraang and the two Kraang Scout Ships turn to be invisible and fly away.

In the City...

"ROARRR!"

"Take this!"Said Iron Man and he's shoot laser to Fire Demons.

"Yo kid wanna help?"Asked Iron Man

"With pleasure! And called me Iron Boy!"Said Sokka in Iron Boy suit and he's shot laser to the Fire Giant.

"DEMONS!"Shouted Splinter and he's jump out and kick Fire Demons at neck and destroy them.

"Music Kick!"Said Musa and she's kick it to the Fire Demons and destroy them.

"Digital Strike!"Said Tecna and she's shoot it to Fire Giants and destroy them.

"Nature Punch!"Said Flora and she's shoot it to the Fire Demon and Fire Giant and destroy them.

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Captain America and he's throw his shield to Fire Giant. 


	4. Sozin's Whisperer Part 2

The crossover story of Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

This is the story before the Season 6 of Winx Club.

Chapter 4 Sozin's Whisperer Part 2

In Fire Nation Capital City...

"The era of Fire nation has end! This is the era of Fire Demons!"Said Surtur

"Not if I can stop it!"Said Zuko

"Zuko you can't-"Said Aang

"Fire Nation is my responsible to take care Aang. I must do it alone."Said Zuko and he's jump on the roof to confront Surtur.

"You can't defeat me mortal!"Said Surtur

"We will see it demon!"Said Zuko and he's throw a fire bomb to Surtur but he can block it his Twilight Sword.

"Fire can't hurt me! I was born with it!"Said Surtur and then the knives were thrown from unknown and hit at left shoulder of Surtur.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Surtur

"Who's dare attacking me the Fire Demon King Surtur!"Said Surtur and he's look up at the girl that stand on another roof.

"MAI!"Shouted Zuko

"You dare to hurt me! You will pay for it!"Said Surtur and he's shoot fire from his Twilight Sword to Mai.

"NOOOOOOO!"Shouted Zuko and he's jump between her and the fire and block it.

Iron Man and Thor fly to Surtur and shoot laser and lightning to him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Surtur

"I will destroy you all!"Said Surtur and he's created fire at his Twilight Sword and start to floating.

"If anything that you mortals of this Fire Nation must know about the Hundred Years War was my idea!"Said Surtur

"What does he talking about?!"Asked Zuko

"Ask me? And who am I gonna ask for?"Asked Stella

"I am the Firelord Sozin's Whisperer, I convincing all of you to serve me for my one needs passed him and his descendants!"Said Surtur

This is make Zuko very angry and upset about what did Surtur done to the Fire Nation, his family, his people and for his life.

"GRRR!"

"Uh-oh! Zuko look angry!"Said Iron Boy

"YOU GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE SURTUR!"Shouted Zuko

"I will go with you Zuko!"Said Mai

"No stay here."Said Zuko

"But-"Said Mai

"No but!"Said Zuko

"Zuko why?"Asked Mai

"Because... because..."Said Zuko and he's turn to hug Mai.

"I don't want to lose you again!"Said Zuko and he's release her.

"I need to fix what did great-granfather had done... alone."Said Zuko

"But I-"Said Mai

"No I don't want you to get hurt."Said Zuko

"But I want to go with you."Said Mai

At Crescent Island...

"The one known as Fire Demons are bigger problem of Kraang. Kraang can't handle this"Said Kraang

"We HYDRA has a way to fix this."Said Red Skull and he's called every Sleepers around the Fire Nation to attack the Fire Nation Capital City.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Red Skull

The five Sleepers arounf the Fire Nation walk passed the Royal Plaza and go straigth to Fire Nation Capital City.

In the city...

"SURTUR!"Shouted Zuko

"Who's dare called my name?!"Asked Surtur

"Surtur I need you fight with me for honour of all of Fire Nation people that be destroyed by you!"Said Zuko

"Pity mortal! I accept this and you feel sorry for pull yourself into trouble!"Said Surtur

Meanwhile...

"Aang we got a trouble!"Said Iron Man

"What kind of trouble?!"Asked Aang

"One word... Sleepers."Said Ms. Marvel

Back to Zuko...

Zuko shoot fire from his hands to Surtur but he cut them and throw them back to Zuko.

Zuko shoot lightning to him but Surtur block it with his Twilight Sword but he can't accept it for long and he's floating hit the wall.

"How dare you!"Said Surtur and he's created fire on his sword and throw it to Zuko but he's grab it and use his lightning posses into the sword and destroy it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Surtur and all Fire Demons and Fire Giants in the Fire Nation are disappear.

"Now the curse of Surtur has over."Said Zuko and Mai show up behind him and hug him.

Now they both stand confront with Surtur and Mai throw her knife to him and Zuko shoot lightning to the knife.

Surtur retrovert but the knife poke in his back and shock him and he's disappear and return to Muspelheim.

At Crescent Island...

"The Fire Demons has gone sir!"Said HYDRA Soldier

"Activate the self-destruct of the Sleepers."Said Red Skull

The Sleepers start to countdown to self-destruct of themselves.

"Umm... what just happened?"Asked Mikey

"The Sleepers start to self-destruct themselves!"Said Iron Man

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Musa

"I know one."Said Aang and he's create hurricane and absorb all five Sleepers int it and split them out into the sea and then they explode.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Aang and Mikey

"BOOYAKASHA? What does that mean?"Asked Katara

"I don't know."Said Aang

"But it's fun when yell it out!"Said Mikey and he's High-Three with Aang. 


	5. Kraang!

The crossover story of Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

This is the story before the Season 6 of Winx Club.

Chapter 5 Kraang!

At Ember Island...

"This is what I called a good life!"Said Sokka after he lie himself on a carpet.

"Agree!"Said Katara

"No HYDRA, no demons! Perfect!"Said Toph

"Very perfect!"Said Aang

"But why I think something bad will happen?"Asked Zuko

"Zuko, you worry too much. I mean look around. No any danger around here."Said Mai

"Yeah, but most important for of this moment... is be with you."Said Zuko and he and Mai hug each other.

Unbeknowst, the Kraang Scout Ship that is in the invisible mode is watching them.

"The operation that known as operation investigation is make Kraang boring."Said Kraang

"Kraang has an agreement in this Kraang, but the order that ordered by the one known as Red Skull must be followed by Kraang."Said Kraang

At the Beach...

"My tracker is activated!"Said Donnie

"The Kraang must be around here!"Said Wasp

"But where?"Asked Raph

"I have this."Said Iron Man and he's activate the heat detector.

"THERE!"Said Iron Man and he's point to the invisible Kraang Scout Ship that fly near Aang and his friends.

"Oh great! It's flying near the Avatar."Said Leo

"We have to do something!"Said Raph

"Like what?!"Asked Donnie

"If we break in and destroy that ship. The Avatar and his friends

will know that their homeworld were conquered by alien brains!"Said Tecna

"But we just can't stand at here and do nothing!"Said Aisha

"Wait! I got an idea"Said Iron Man

Later...

"Hi guys."Said Iron Man

"Oh hi Tony!"Said Sokka

"What're you doing?"Asked Katara

"Learning how do you guys can use bending."Said Iron Man

"What do you mean?"Asked Toph

"On Earth, the group of superheroes known as Fantastic Four have similar powers

that given by the cosmic energy or maybe you're mutants."Said Iron Man

"Mutants?"Asked Mai

"Cosmic Energy?"Asked Sokka

"Okay explain."Said Aang

"Well..."Said Iron Man

Meanwhile at Kraang Scout Ship...

"Hey Kraang!"Said Wasp

"Avengers and Turtles?!"Asked Kraang

"Along with the Winx Club!"Said Musa

"Kraang!"Said Kraang and they all go to look behind them and see Biotroid.

"Okay maybe take down the ship outside is easier."Said Wasp and she's fly out with the Winx from the Kraang Scout Ship and shoot laser to it.

"Biotroid suit activated!"Said Kraang and he's punch Donnie and Mikey.

"Techno Kick!"Said Tecna and she's kick it to the Kraang Scout Ship.

"Music Kick!"Said Musa and she's kick it to the Kraang Scout Ship.

"Neptune's Sting!"Said Aisha and she's shoot it to the Kraang Scout Ship.

"Not work!"Said Tecna

Inside the Kraang Scout Ship...

"Beware the butt cannon!"Said Leo and the Biotroid shoot laser from it's butt cannon to the Turtles.

Raph run to the two Kraanfg that are on the Kraang Flyers and kick them hit the wall

and poke one os his sai into the control and the ship start to fall down into the sea.

"YES! I destroy the Kraang Ship!"Said Raph

"But we all gonna die if we're not get out of here now!"Said Donnie and he's go out from the Kraang Scout Ship with his brothers.

At the Beach...

"And from invention you guys have cosmic powers inside you but why it's not make you be invisible, turn to be rock-skinned

or have fire cover your body is still unknown."Said Iron Man

"Interesting."Said Katara

"Umm... can you tell me again about this cosmic energy?"Asked Toph

"BOOM!"

"What's happened?!"Asked Aang

"What are those guys doing up there?"Asked Mai and she's point to Wasp, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and the Turtles.

"Mission complete!"Said Mikey

"What mission?"Asked Zuko

"Umm..."Said Wasp

"Investigate for HYDRA invasion!"Said Aisha

"Yeah!"Said Donnie

"Of course!"Said Raph and the two Kraang crawl out from the sea with Biotroid.

"Umm... guys..."Said Toph

"What the heck are those things?!"Asked Katara

"This can't be good!"Said Iron Man

"KRAANG!"Said Kraang 


	6. A Monster Of Fire Nation

The crossover story of Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

This is the story before the Season 6 of Winx Club.

Chapter 6 A Monster Of Fire Nation

At Fire Fountain City...

"KRAANG!"Said Kraang and then Captain America throw his shield and cut head of Kraang Droid.

"Hear me Kraang! I'm Thor the Thunderer, Prince of Asgard and this world is under my protection!"Said Thor and he's shoot lightning to the Kraang Droids.

"Kraang had to help Kraang to protect the mutagen bomb that was set to blow up by Kraang."Said Kraang

"Lotus Flower!"Said Flora and she's shoot it to the Kraang Droids.

"Lava Jab!"Said Bloom and she's shoot it to two HYDRA Dreadnoughts.

"Shining Punch!"Said Stella and she's shoot it to the Kraang Droids

Vision shoot laser from his forehead to the Kraang Droids. Master Splinter grab the Kraang Droid and throw to hit at another one.

"Hank we need you to make the bomb inactivated."Said Captain America

"No need it. Just send it to Microverse."Said Yellowjacket and he's shoot shriking laser to the mutagen bomb and shrink it to Microverse.

"Now the threat end."Said Yellowjacket

"Nice shot Pym."Said Ms. Marvel and she's throw the last HYDRA Dreadnought into the sea.

"Now let's take one of these to Tony to investigate."Said Captain America and he's pick up one of the broken Kraang Droid.

Later at Fire Nation Royal Palace...

"So what are these... Kraang?"Asked Katara

"The race of alien from Dimension X that try to conquer Earth."Said Donnie

"OUCH! It's bite me!"Said Sokka when the Kraang that he played with bite him.

"Bad brain! Bad Brain!"Said Sokka and he's throw it away.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Wasp and Donnie and Captain America jump out and grab it before it's escape.

"PHEW!"Said Donnie

"Hey look I'm Biotroid!"Said Aang when he took control over the Biotroid and he accident activate the butt cannon and shoot laser out and destroy the window.

"OOPS!"Said Aang

"So... what is this?"Asked Mai and she's gran the mutagen canister that filled with mutagen.

"Be careful about that Mai. It's called mutagen. It can transform you into mutant creature with the last animal that you contact with."Said Iron Man

"COOL!"Said Mai

"You will think it cool when you turn to be an ugly hideous monster like Mikey?"Asked Raph

"HEY!"Said Mikey

In the Beach Cave...

"Kraang found the lost mutagen canister that had been accident drop by Kraang now."Said Kraang and it's look at the mutagen canister and see that it was broken.

"The canister had been broken when it was drop by Kraang."Said Kraang

"Kraang still need the mutagen. So Kraang must have mutagen."Said Kraang

At that moment the the creature that crawl on the ceiling jump down to confron the Kraang.

"Contain it! Contain it!"Said Kraang and the creature grab Kraang Droid and throw to hit another two Kraang Droids.

"BRURA?!"

The creature walk out from the shadow and reveal to be giant cavehopper and it's grab the broken mutagen canister and look at it.

The creature walk out from the cave and jump in way that will lead it to Fire nation Capital City.

Dunring the way to go to Fire Nation Capital City. It's accident found the old torn robe with old red top hat and long green neckerchief.

So the creature attemp to wear them all and jump to the Fire Nation Capital City to find the place to rest. 


	7. Hopper

The crossover story of Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

This is the story before the Season 6 of Winx Club.

Chapter 7 Hopper

The giant cavehopper jump into the capital city of the Fire Nation and looking for the Kraang.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Man when he's see a giant cavehopper on the roof of his house.

"MONSTER!"Said The Woman and she's run inside the house to hide from it with her husband.

The giant cavehopper heard this and jump to another house and another house.

Meanwhile the Kraang Scout Ship is watch the giant cavehopper jump around the city with interest.

"Kraang has a one known as monster on investigate of Kraang."Said Kraang

"The one known as monster was created by the mutagen that was created by Kraang."Sai Kraang

"Kraang must find the one known as monster and take down the one known as monster before the one known as monster will destroy Kraang."Said Kraang

"Kraang has known an agreement with Kraang to destroy the one known as monster."Said Kraang

At Crescent Island...

"The HYDRA-Bots are ready."Said HYDRA Soldier

"Good... now send them to attack the capital city of Fire Nation."Said Red Skull

"As you said Red Skull."Said HYDRA Soldier

At Fire Nation Royal Palace...

"We have to fix this! Quickly!"Said Katara

"HYDRA and the Kraang are very dangerous. We have to stop them!"Said Sokka

"Firelord Zuko!"Shouted The Guard

"What's happened?"Asked Zuko

"The people said they see a monster terrorize the city."Said The Guard

"Monster?"Asked Stella

"MUTANT!"Shouted The Turtles

In the city...

"Please don't scare me!"Said Giant Cavehopper

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Girl and she's run away from the giant cavehopper.

"Ohh..."Said Giant Cavehopper

"Kraang has an order from Kraang to eliminate the one known as monster that was created by Kraang."Said Kraang

"GRR! YOU!"Shouted Giant Cavehopper and he's start to jump out and step on one of the Kraang Droids and grab another one and throw to hit at the wall.

"KRAANG!"Said Kraang and shock the giant cavehopper with the electric-staff.

"ROARRR!"

"Kraang will ask the question that you must anwser to Kraang that anwser must be as surrender to Kraang."Said Kraang

"NEVER!"Shouted Giant Cavehopper and the Kraang Droids start to shock him with their electric-staffs again.

"ROARRR!"

"Biotroids take it!"Said Kraang and two Biotroids walk out from the shadow to grab the giant cavehopper but then...

"Hey you!"Said Aang and he's punch the Air Punch to the Kraang Droids.

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Captain America and he's throw his shield cut heads of two Kraang Droids.

The Kraang that are one their Kraang Flyers are shoot laser to them but Iron Man and Wasp fly to them and shoot them all down.

"Light of Diamond!"Said Stella and she's shoot it to the Biotroid.

"Dragon Punch!"Said Bloom and she's shoot it to another Biotroid.

"To Kraang Kraang believe Kraang must do one known by the humans as retreat."Said Kraang

"Kraang has an agreement for this idea that knwon as retreat."Said Kraang and they run away to somewhere.

"Now let's take that monster to prison."Said Iron Man

"No! I see his action. He just try to be friend with the girl that ran away from him."Said Aang

"Are you sure about that?"Asked Wasp

"I'm vows with my life that he's not try to hurt her."Said Aang

"So... Mr... Monster?..."Asked Stella

"It's true. I'm not trying to hurt her."Said Giant Cavehopper

"Are you have a name?"Asked Bloom

"Everyone called me Monster. Is that can be a name?"Asked Giant Cavehopper

"What about a hopper? Beside you are a grasshopper!"Said Mikey

"Actully. It is a cavehopper."Said Katara

"Ohh..."Said Mikey

"So... why you're after the Kraang?"Asked Donnie

"They turned me to be as the hideous monster! They must be paid!"Said Hopper

"So you are a good guy!"Said Wasp

"Of course I am."Said Hopper and then the 20 HYDRA-Bots are walk into the capital city.

"If you are a hero. So show us."Said Iron Man 


	8. Kraang Dynamo Return!

The crossover story of Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

This is the story before the Season 6 of Winx Club.

Chapter 8 Kraang Dynamo Return!

In the city...

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Leo and he's cut the HYDRA Dreadnought.

"Hey that's our word!"Said Wasp

"I can't borrow it?"Asked Leo

"Well... uhh! Forget it!"Said Wasp and she's shoot laser to the HYDRA Dreadnought behind Leo.

"Thanks."Said Leo

Iron Man fly punch through the HYDRA-Bot with Hulk and Thor shoot lightning to another three.

"Lava Jab!"Said Bloom and she's punch it to HYDRA Dreadnought.

"Music Kick!"Said Musa and she's kick it to heads of two the HYDRA-Bots.

Splinter grab HYDRA Dreadnought and throw it to another one. Hopper jump on the head of last HYDRA-Bot

and destroy it cannon and go inside and took the HYDRa Soldiers inside down.

At Crescent Island...

"This is unacceptable!"Said Red Skull

"Kraang has an agreement with this as the one known as Red Skull has an agreement.

Kraang has a new weapon that Kraang get during the deal with the one known as Baron Zemo."Said Kraang

"You know Zemo?"Asked Red Skull

"Kraang has to say answer that must be known as yes."Said Kraang

"Regardless. What is a weapon he give to you Kraang?"Asked Red Skull

"Armor."Said Kraang and the Kraang Dynamo show up and this make Red Skull smile out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Red Skull

At Fire Nation Royal Palace...

"Now... let's celebrate!"Said Mikey

"BOOM!"

"What was that?!"Asked Katara

"Crimson Dynamo?!"Asked Iron Man and he's look more closely and it's turn out to be Kraang.

"Kraang Dynamo?!"Asked Iron Man

"Kraang in Crimson Dynamo armor?"Asked Leo

"This can't be good!"Said Donnie

"Very not good! But not for long."Said Yellowjecket and he's shoot shriking laser to it but Kraang Dynamo fly out and punch him fall on the ground.

Wasp and Ms. Marvel shoot laser to the Kraang Dynamo but it's grab them first and throw them hit Sokka and Aang.

"NOOOO!"Said Zuko and he's punch the fire to Kraang Dynamo but can't hurt it at all.

"Uh-oh!"Said Zuko and then the Kraang Dynamo grab him.

"Kraang will destroy the one known as Firelord before the one known as-"Said Kraang and then...

"Spreading Fire!"Said Bloom and she's throw it to Kraang Dynamo.

"Nature Kick!"Said Flora and she's kick it to the Kraang Dynamo.

"Morphix Punch!"Said Aisha and she's punch it to the Kraang Dynamo.

"The one known as Winx making Kraang feel in the emotion of emotion that known as-"Said Kraang and Iron Man and Iron Boy

grab it and throw it out from the window.

"KRAAAAAANG!"Shouted Kraang and the Kraang Dynamo suit is explode but the Kraang is one the Kraang Flyer and fly away.

"That was close!"Said Katara

"Very close!"Said Leo

"Agree with this."Said Aisha and then Hulk jump through the ceiling.

"Hulk see explosion!"Said Hulk

"Don't worry Hulk. No one get hurt at here."Said Iron Man 


	9. Invasion Of Crescent Island

The crossover story of Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Disclamier: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

This is the story before the Season 6 of Winx Club.

Chapter 9 Invasion Of Crescent Island

"We need to stop this before more Sleepers or the Kraang will come."Said Sokka

"How?"Asked Toph

"I... don't know!"Said Sokka

"Just need a plan kid."Said Iron Man

"Yes! A plan!"Said Sokka

"So... what do we do?"Asked Stella

"Easy. Got to Crescent Island and take both HYDRA and Kraang down."Said Mikey

"Talk always easier than do."Said Katara

"We know that."Said Wasp

"We need to invade that island now!"Said Captain America

"While you are plan for invasion. I'll prepare the ships."Said Zuko

2 hours later at Royal Plaza...

"We're ready now."Said Leo

"Umm... girls."Said Musa

"Riven called me. He's said that Tritannus and the Trix had invaded to the ocean of my homeworld."Said Musa

"Look like we can't go with you guys now."Said Stella

"Sorry guys."Said Flora and Bloom open a portal to go to Planet Melody.

"Winx to Melody!"Said Bloom and she's fly through the portal to Melody with her friends.

"Look like your help are only us and the Avengers."Said Donnie

"Let's go!"Said Zuko and the Fire Nation Battle Ships are going to the Crescent Island.

At Crescent Island...

"The army of the empire that known as Fire Nation is go at the place that known as Crescent Island that ruled by Kraang."Said Kraang

"If they think they can defeat us. They're wrong!"Said Red Skull

Around the Crescent Island, the HYDRA-Bots are rise up from the sea and go to fight the army of Fire Nation.

"FIERE!"Said Zuko and every Battle Ships start to shoot fire to the HYDRA-Bots.

"SLEEPERS!"Shouted Aang and he's point to the seven Sleepers that rise up from the sea.

"I'll take it!"Said Sokka and he's wear iron Boy suit and fly out with Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and Wasp to fight it.

The ships are land at the shore of the island and the army of Fire Nation are go down from the ships and fight with Kraang Droids and HYDRA Soldiers.

"Aang you come with me. We will take Skull down together!"Said Captain America

Leo use his katana cut two Kraang Droids. Raph throw Sai poke at head of Kraang Droid.

Mikey use his Nunchucks hit at heads of Kraang Droids. Donnie activate the blade of his Bo-Staff and poke it into heads of HYDRA Dreadnoughts.

Yellowjacket change his size to be giant and step on many of HYDRA Dreadnoughts. Hulk jump through heads of many of HYDRA-Bots.

Hawkeye shoot arrows to the chests of the Kraang Droids. Black Panther use his claws cut heads of the Kraang Droids.

The Sleepers are walk on the island and start to change themselves into Mega-Sleepers.

Then head of gigantic red skull fly out from the volcanic mountian and assemble with the Mega-Sleeper.

"This can't be good!"Said Leo

"How are we gonna beat it?"Asked Mikey

"I know how to defeat it. Aang your gliders. I need you to fly up there and go inside it's head

and take Red Skull down."Said Captain America and Aang activate his glider and fly to the head of Mega-Sleeper.

"SKULL!"Shouted Aang

"The Avatar? What a surprise!"Said Red Skull

"I will take you down!"Said Aang

"I think... not!"Said Red Skull and he's activate the magnet to pull Aang to hit at the wall.

"OUCH!"Said Aang

"Now... did Captain America told you that once I had enslave his partner Bucky.

Now you will be like him! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Red Skull

"NOOOOO!"Shouted Aang and he's pull his arm out and punch the Air Punch to him hit at the chair.

"OUCH! You dirty kid!"Said Red Skull and and Aang kick the Air Kick to him and he's float through the wall and Iron Man fly to grab him.

And now the Sleepers are overthrow into the sea but Aang fly out from it's head before it's will fall and explode.

"BOOM!"

"YEAH!"Said Everyone

"We did it!"Said Sokka

"You save the Fire Nation!"Said Katara

"And our lifes!"Said Toph

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Mikey

Later at Fire Nation Royal Palace...

"Thank you for save us... Avengers."Said Aang

"And you too Turtles."Said Sokka

"Thanks!"Said Leo

"Wait a minute!"Said Mikey

"What now Mikey?"Asked Donnie

"How are we going to get home?"Asked Mikey

"Don't worry."Said Raph and he's grab his T-Phone and call the Winx.

"Bloom can you portal to send us back to Earth please?"Asked Raph and then Bloom come through the portal from Planet Melody.

"Are you finish with the invasion?"Asked Bloom

"Of course!"Said Wasp

"Good!"Said Bloom and she's create a portal and send them back To Earth.

"Bye."Said Bloom

"Bye."Said The Avengers and the Turtles and they take Red Skull and the HYDRA Soldiers and the Kraang that they found with them.

"Now time to go back to Melody. See you soon."Said Bloom and she's go back to Planet Melody.

"I gonna miss all of them."Said Aang

"Me nethier. Especially Iron Man."Said Sokka and he's wear Iron Boy suit and fly into the sky.

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted Sokka 


End file.
